Lunaan
WIP by XexustheSilver The Lunaan are a semi-subterranean species of the country of Nel. This mammalian race, is mostly nocturnal thriving day and night in their underground cities and villages. While they do have some villages at the surface level, the bulk of Lunaan society is underground. The Desert Lunaan, are ruled by King Auronaan the 5th, and his family, following the moral teachings of the old religion. While they no longer believe in the magic and strict laws that the stories speak of, the Lunaan base much of their research and morals off of the old, traditions of Mektra Daan. Appearence The Lunaan are a colorful race of beings. They're often confused as giant insects, dragons, or strange mutant. Lunaan have 4 arms, digitigrade legs, horns, and big ears. Bioluminescence The Lunaan usually linger in dark areas. They've adapted so they can glow both day and night to disorient enemies and to attract allies. Sunlight increases production and the glow intensity of the Bioluminescent chemicals. The intensity of the glow is usually determined passively by the Lunaan's body. If a Lunaan is happy or pleased they will glow brighter. If one is stressed or upset they will glow dimly or not at all. A Lunaan at times can forcibly control their glow in an effort to attract someone or threaten/scare off another. Fur and Skin The Lunaan tend to be of different colors due to the conditions of their environment. Lunaan of the arid deserts tend to have more earthy and sandy colored pelts and skin where jungle dwelling Lunaan tend to be greener. There are variants of the species whos colors match that of their glow, due to spending their lives primarily underground. IE: A Lunaan who has a blue glow would have a bluer pelt and skin tone. Men and women have distinctly different coloration. The males often have darker or cooler coloration where the females have brighter and warmer coloration. The Lunaan men are usually dark brown, dark green, blue, or black. Females are usually a sandy brown, a bright green, red or yellow, or white. The old religion had several stories that correlated a Lunaan's coloration to the astral bodies that they worshipped. "The men, blessed by the Moon, were bestowed the colors of the night. Seeing the blessing her brother had given the men of Lunaan, the Sun gave her children, the Lunaan women, the opposing colors to complete the balance. This, the reason why men and women are named respectively after the Moon, Naan, and the Sun, Sen." ~Translation from one of the Many Oral Stories of Mektra Daan On top of their base coloration, Lunaan men and women often are covered in markings that are their opposite colors. Men, if they have streaks or marks, will have sandy brown, bright green, red or yellow, or white colored ones where women would have the opposites. SarenTak - "Wings" Lunaan have vestigial limbs growing out of their backs. These appendages can move freely and can be tucked into a Lunaan's back completely. These limbs are "frames" for the Lunaan "wings". Depending on the environment they live in, and the status the different members of Lunaan society have, they will use items from their surroundings to create the "wings". For example: A middle class, desert-dwelling, Lunaan who lives in one of the underground towns or cities will fill in his SarenTak with polished stone. The weight that the appendages are able to lift is proportional to the size of the SarenTak. So if a Lunaan's back limbs are strong enough to hold stone, depending on the strength of the back limbs, a Lunaan will have wings equal to the amount of the same material they are able to lift. The Lunaan attach the fill of their SarenTak by multiple means. Some may use decorative chains or fabrics to have them drape over their appendages while others may use a more longer lasting method, such as resins or piercings. Due to the Lunaan putting objects on these semi-vestigial limbs they can become very weak later in life. This can result in the limbs falling off which is considered taboo in Lunaan society. Lunaan who lose SarenTak are called Senkerl (Sun-Burned). Lunaan Social Structure The Senkerl The Senkerl are a group of Lunaan who have lost their SarenTak. The Senkerl are often times not considered to be kin of other Lunaan out of fear of spreading the curse that they believe the Senkerl to have. The Senkerl don't often live in Lunaan cities and villages despite there being sections specifically for them at their outskirts. Senkerl who don't live in the major locations tend top be nomadic and form close ties with their fellow kin. The nomadic Senkerl live a relaxed life, for the most part. They have mastered the harsh climate and terrain of Nel, and will often guide the lost. Not all Senkerl are as peaceful. Many, especially those within the cities and villages, often are criminals. In the larger cities, gangs of Senkerl have been seen fighting for territory in the sectors and enforcing the rules that they have made. Senkerl Gangs Place Holder wip Category:Nel Category:Races Category:Non-Hybrid Races Category:WIP